


Debriefing

by xLoveMx



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hartwin, M/M, a mission doesn´t go as planned, because you know, blowjobs are always a good outcome, but eggsy doesn´t mind as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: During a honeypot mission Eggsy is offered a pill to enhance his performance and he swallows it in order not to jeopardize the outcome of the mission. So when he returns to the Headquarters after successfully completing the mission he´s got a little problem to deal with. And well, Harry is glad to help.





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this was an idea that came to me a couple of days ago and since I´ve been wanting to write something for this pairing for a while I thought I´d give it a shot! I don´t know if this has been done before, since I haven´t read all the fics ( though i´m getting there ;) ) but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless! xx

Honeypot mission weren´t exactly Eggsy´s favorite thing. One would think that they were, considering his young age and level of fitness, but despite not really admitting to craving an emotional connection with someone it was still the truth.  He had also gone through the whole ‘sex with no feelings’ phase already and while that was fun for a while it wasn´t the same as having someone you cared about touching you. And besides: This was work anyways and even though Eggsy did enjoy his job he was more about the guns and cool other gadgets they provided at Kingsman. Oh, and blowing stuff up, that was kinda cool too.

Usually these mission always went the same way. Seduce the target and get the information needed while they weren´t paying attention. This one had even been local, meaning Eggsy would be able to go home tonight without having to travel back from anywhere. Though there had been something different about this particular mission at hand.

_Come on, take it. I promise it´s safe. Just makes sure you can go all night._

Eggsy would have been offended by those words if that hadn´t compromised the mission. He was, by no means, planning on _going all night,_ but if this was the only way to get her going then he assumed that he had no choice in the matter. Besides, with how she had already groped him in the elevator leading up to their hotel room she was definitely out for going all night, so the chances of her poisoning him were rather low.

It wasn´t poison, but oh boy was he ready to _go all night_ after chucking down the pill with a glass of water. It wasn´t like Eggsy had ever actually tried Viagra, but this seemed like something even stronger. Apart from the zero to none effort it took him to get hard he suddenly felt hyper aware of everything. The way her fingernails scraped across his back, leaving behind faint, red marks, how she urged him on with whispers in his ear that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Long story short: Eggsy had never quite felt this way. At some point he must have even blacked out, because Merlin´s slightly worried voice in his ear was the next thing he noticed.

“Galahad. Are you alright?”

_Fucking awesome, isn´t it? I´ll take a shower. You´re welcome to join…or order some champagne from Room Service._

Eggsy had opted for the Room Service. Or using that as a cover for plucking the USB stick into her phone and getting the information needed. After everything was said and done he excused himself politely, using a work emergency as an excuse, but telling her that she was welcome to stay, since the room was paid for anyways.

She wasn´t exactly happy about the matter, and it took Eggsy a good ten minutes to peel himself away from her so he could leave the hotel and get into the waiting car.

“Excellent work, Galahad. We´ve extracted all the information we need. The car will return you to the Headquarters in no time for your debriefing.” Merlin´s voice was calm and professional in his ear. “Are you alright though? Your vitals are showing some strange activity.”

Eggsy almost groaned as he got into the car, shaking his head. “I´m fine, Merlin. It´s that damn pill. But nothin´ to be concerned about.” Not for Merlin anyway.

His cock was straining against his trousers uncomfortably and Eggsy thought about taking care of it, but even if he turned off the camera feed, which he technically wasn´t allowed to considering the mission was not over before he safely reached the Headquarters, Merlin would still notice the change in his vitals and while he knew the other man had watched him on all these missions it didn´t mean Eggsy had to force this awkward situation on the both of them.

He briefly considered asking Roxy for help but that thought went out the window as quickly as it had come to his mind, because if that wasn´t going to make things awkward between them then he didn´t know what would. And considering Roxy was his best friend, and one of the few people Eggsy actually trusted, that wouldn´t be the smartest choice.

So he stayed uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for the car to arrive at the Headquarters so he could get this debriefing over with.

“Since I´m still going over the retrieved files Arthur will be the one debriefing you. Meet with him in his office. And again: Good job, Galahad.” With that Eggsy heard Merlin cut the connection and he sighed as he got out of the car and jogged up the stairs to where Harry´s office was located. Ever since his return Harry had filled the now vacant position of the Head of Kingsman, and things had settled over the past couple of months. New agents had been trained and things were going back to normal.

Only that Eggsy felt anything but normal at the moment. He knocked on the door, trying to somewhat discretely stretch the fabric of his trousers so his erection wouldn´t be too visible. He wasn´t even sure why he was so embarrassed ( it wasn´t like this was something that had never happened to Harry, or so Eggsy assumed anyways ), but aside from that this whole thing was also rather distracting.

“Ah, Galahad. Come in.” Harry´s voice sounded through the door and Eggsy took a deep breath before entering, trying his best to look calm and not like he had a painfully hard erection straining against his underwear and trousers.

“Excellent job on the mission. Merlin told me that we´ve extracted all the information needed.” He gestured towards the chair for Eggsy to sit, who complied, even though he´d much rather get out of there as fast as possible. “Now. I was told to successfully complete the mission you needed to swallow a pill. Are you feeling fine? Any side effects?”

_Damn the side effects,_ Eggsy thought. _It´s the intended effects dat are drivin´ me crazy._

Of course that wasn´t exactly something he could say out loud without embarrassing himself. Or Harry. And he wasn´t really up for discussing his boner.

“I´m fine.” Eggsy eventually managed, resisting the urge to shift in the chair or sitting on his hands so he wouldn´t use them to do something very, very stupid. “Just knackered. I´m gonna go home as soon as this is over and…sleep.”

Well. Now that was an even bigger lie than saying that he was fine, but Eggsy was just hoping that it would get him out of there faster. The sitting position wasn´t really helping to hide his erection and he felt more and more uncomfortable with every minute passing.

“You´re sure? You don´t look… _fine._ Eggsy.”

His eyes shot up to meet Harry´s, momentarily confused by the use of his real name. It wasn´t like Harry never called him by it, but it had rarely ever occurred when they were working. The other man had gotten up and walked around the desk and Eggsy shifted in his seat, his eyes still locked with Harry´s.

“Your face is red. You´re sweating and…” Harry´s eyes wandered down from Eggsy´s face over his chest and to his crotch. “…you seem to still suffer from the effects of the pill you took.”

“Yeah I damn well do.” Eggsy let out before he could stop himself. “And I´m fuckin´ uncomfortable so can we please get dis done so I can get home and jerk off?” He frowned, kind of glad that his face was already red, because while his language had never been a problem to him it was a different matter to be talking to your boss about things like jerking off, to talk to _Harry_ about stuff like that.

“Sorry.” He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment so he could take a deep breath. When he opened them again Eggsy almost jumped with how close Harry had gotten. He was leaning on the arm rests of the chair, crowding into Eggsy´s space.

“No need to apologize for an inconvenience caused by something that was required for the success of a mission. Now, as a gentleman it is my duty to offer you assistance in your time of need.”

The words were so casually spoken that Eggsy wasn´t even sure if he had heard them right. “I…what?” He managed, trying to ignore the way his cock was responding to the mere thought of Harry touching him and fuck, he was in too deep already.

“As I said: As a gentleman…”

“Fuckin´ hell, Harry. You´re offering to get me off and yet ya still manage to sound as posh as ever.” Eggsy let out a dry laugh, a shiver running down his spine as his eyes met with Harry´s once more. There was something there, something hidden beneath those dark eyes that betrayed the older man´s calm façade. Harry´s pupils were blown wide, the only sign that this was actually affecting him and fuck, Eggsy was losing control.

“If this is some kinda test I swear…” He began, breath hitching in his chest as Harry moved to take the glasses off Eggsy´s face, carefully placing them on the table next to the chair.

“You´re obviously in pain, and in need for relief. I might have put you through a lot, but I wouldn´t be messing around with you about such an important matter.” Harry spoke, his lips curving into a slight smile. “Now…may I?”

Eggsy wanted to say something, but he had enough trouble trying to remind himself how to breathe, so instead he just nodded, not having enough strength to fight the other´s offer anymore. If this was a test, and he was failing, then he´d at least get rid of this incredible painful erection.

“Good.” Harry nodded as he slid down to his knees, hands running over Eggsy´s thighs and up to where his trousers were buttoned. He swiftly moved his hands to unbutton them then, unzipping the fly as well, and Eggsy winced, trying to keep his hips from bucking up against the other´s hands.

“Now…be a good boy and lift these hips for me, will you?” Harry´s voice was smooth as silk and if he hadn´t been so desperate for release Eggsy would have been embarrassed about how easily he responded to the praise.

He did as he was told then, groaning as his cock was finally freed from the tight fabric of his trousers and underpants. Harry pulled them all the way down and for a moment Eggsy thought he´d actually take the time to fold and put them away neatly, but fortunately Harry seemed to know better.

“Gorgeous…” He murmured then, his eyes taking in Eggsy´s cock and for a moment Eggsy considered to complain, not even caring that he´d sound like an impatient child.

“Harry…please…” He pressed out, hands clawing themselves into the arm rests as he searched for that last bit of control. Eggsy managed to hold onto it for another few seconds before he felt Harry´s lips wrap around the head of his cock and all self-control went flying out the window.

“ **Fuck**.” Eggsy´s hips bucked forward as his back arched off the chair and he felt the blood rushing straight to his cheeks. “Fuck. I´m sorry Harry, I didn´t mean ta…” But Harry didn´t seem to be fazed by it at all. He glanced up at Eggsy through his lashes, lips curving into a slight smile, before he took the younger man in even deeper. There was definitely experience there, and even though Eggsy´s judgement was probably a little clouded he decided that having his cock in someone´s mouth had never felt this good.

“Fuck…like dat…yes…” He moaned, trying to get some control over his hips, but it felt so good to finally be touched that it was hard holding back. The fact that this was Harry, of all people, wasn´t really helping either ( or maybe it was helping a little too much ), but for now Eggsy chose to focus on how heavenly it felt to finally have someone touching him. Whatever was in that pill had also made him more aware of the things going on around him. He noticed how Harry´s tongue skilfully licked around the tip of his cock, how his hands were hooked under Eggsy´s knees to pull him closer and how he wished he could mess up that perfectly groomed hair of Harry´s. Not a hair was out of place, but Eggsy wanted to bury his hands there, tug him closer, just to see any kind of proof that Harry was affected by this too.

Eggsy´s fingernails were digging into the armrests as he moaned again, head thrown back against the the chair. “Fuck…Harry…I know you´re all skilled with dis…and I appreciate it…but I really need to…” He trailed off, almost wining again as the older man pulled off and fuck, Harry´s lips were all swollen and red and he looked just a tiny bit out of breath. Eggsy wanted to kiss him, ravish him really, but he wasn´t sure if that was off limits. There had to be a line somewhere, but then again hadn´t they crossed that line already considering Harry, who was his boss, was on his knees, on the floor, sucking Eggsy´s cock?

“You´re thinking too much, dear.” Harry interrupted his thoughts with a knowing smile as he reached to tangle his hand in Eggsy´s shirt, pulling him forward so he was perched on the edge of the chair. Eggsy was about to ask what was going on when he felt Harry´s hand wrap around his cock, stroking him.

“Fuck!” he groaned, feeling his entire skin burning up from the touch alone as his head fell forward onto the other´s shoulder.

“It´s alright…just let go, Eggsy. Be a good boy and come for me. Can you do that?”

And well fuck. This was something they really needed to talk about once it was all done, but the sound of Harry´s voice alone was enough to push him over the edge, his whole body shaking as he came all over Harry´s hand, his groans muffled by the other man´s shoulder.

Eggsy thought he might have blacked out again, because he wasn´t sure how long it took him to come back to himself. He felt Harry´s free hand on his back, stroking in soothing motions as he slowly lifted Eggsy off of him and into an upright position. Eggsy was still shaking slightly, though he couldn´t quite wipe the smile off his face.

“Fuckin´ hell, Harry. That was…”

“Helpful?” Harry suggested, the hint of a smile on his face and Eggsy laughed, shoving him slightly.

“Fuckin´ yes it was. But that´s not what I meant.” He then replied, shaking his head. “Can I…I mean…I should…”

Harry shook his head, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket.  “Don´t get ahead of yourself. If the research I´ve done on the pill you´ve swallowed was correct, then this wasn´t the last unintentional erection you´ll be dealing with tonight, so you´ll have plenty of time to return the favour.”

The expression on Eggsy´s face must have been rather hilarious, because Harry´s subtle smile turned into a grin. “But not _here_ , alright? There´s a bed at my place, or yours if you prefer, that´s much more convenient for the matter at hand.”

Eggsy´s lightly stunned expression changed into a grin at that. “You´re full of surprises, Harry. Ya know that?” He laughed, waiting for the other man to stand up, before he pulled up his pants, zipping them up.

“Well. A gentleman always offers his help, and a Kingsman is never predictable,” Harry replied with a smile, and if Eggsy blushed a little when the other man leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, well so what? He´s had a hell of a day and he deserved to cut himself some slack.

“Damn right I do.” Eggsy murmured with a grin as he reached for his glasses, putting them away safely. “So…is every debriefing going to be like this? Because if yeah, then sign me the hell up.” He grinned, leaning against the wall as he waited for Harry to gather his things.

“Oh, don´t you think Merlin would be horribly disappointed if you wouldn´t let him debrief you anymore?” Harry replied with a smile.

“No. No he wouldn´t.” Merlin´s voice sounded through the coms in their ears all of a sudden. “And next time, Arthur, please be reminded that I do also get the feed from your glasses, despite your newly found position as the head of this organization.”

“Apologies.” Harry muttered as the rest of his words were drowned out by Eggsy´s laughter.


End file.
